


A friendly Discussion

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Amends [5]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Memory Erasure, forced triggering of a mutation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Madelyne Pyror comes to Xavier to have a friendly discussion
Series: Amends [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848268





	A friendly Discussion

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are disabled due to mental health concerns.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

A friendly Discussion

He glanced over at Shola who was vibrating with tension as he stood guard while the others searched the island for Madelyn Pryor’s base. “Professor do you really think she’ll try to kill you?” The young man asked clearly worried.

“The others seem to believe she will but I am not so sure,” He admitted truthfully. “I suspect if she wanted me dead she would have told Cable outright that she was going to kill me.” He turned back to the window wondering how long it would be before the others gave up and returned from another fruitless search. He heard a thump behind him and turned back to see Shola on the ground unconscious. “Was it really necessary to harm him Madelyn?” He asked glancing at the woman currently sitting in Eric’s chair.

“I haven’t harmed him I’m helping him look closer,” She said and he did seeing the memories that plagued him vanishing into the either. “He will be able to sleep again Charles you should have deleted those memories earlier.” She then smiled sadly. “But you couldn’t could you it was too intense for even your psychic gifts but not mine not with ten pieces of the phoenix inside me there is nothing I cannot do.”

“I suspect that there isn’t,” He said warily. “Tell me what do you intend to do with this power now that you have it?” He asked. She had helped save the imprisoned mutants of Neverland and brought Joseph back to life. However, she had abducted a young girl who didn’t deserve whatever was happening to her.

“Wicked will be fine Charles I just need her to focus the integration,” She said shaking her head. “She will be returned to you tomorrow at Midnight after I have restored Nate Grey and taken possession of my new body.” She smiled at him then. “As to this power don’t worry Xavier I don’t intend to keep it the temptation is too much for me I know that.” She looked away. “Not that I think Jean would even let me keep it sooner or later she’ll take it back she always does.” He could hear the bitterness in her voice.

“Why have you come here Madelyn do you intend to kill me so I won’t try to stop you?” He knew as soon as he asked that the answer was no. He watched her stand and head to the window looking out.

“I just came for a friendly conversation.” She said looking out.“I was thinking about giving you one of the pieces of the phoenix inside me,” She said still facing out the window. “With it you could restore your legs and walk it would make restoring this island so much easier for you.” She looked back at him. “Do you want this power Charles, all you have to do is stay out of my way.”

“You know I can’t make that deal Madelyne,” He said shaking his head. “And no I don’t want that power; I fear what I would do with it.” He knew he’d be even more tempted to try to fix all the world’s ills if he could have the power of Phoenix at his commands.

“Very well so instead I’ll give you a different but lesser gift.” She was there in front of him and grabbing is temples he tried to resist but the psychic fire burned away his resistance and the room begin to shake as objects flew around the room smashing into walls. As she removed her hands and backed up he felt disoriented and saw objects still shaking.

“What have you done to me?” He asked and the shaking of objects got worse. He had enough experience with telekinetics to know he was doing it but even with detailed theoretical knowledge it was still difficult to make the shaking stop.

“I triggered a secondary mutation of telekinetic abilities,” She said smiling. “They aren’t that powerful now but with hard work they might some day help you walk again.” She began heading to the door. “As a pleasant side effect you will be so busy trying to control them for the next few days that you won’t be able to turn that impressive psychic mind of yours to finding my base before my work is done.”

His anger at her caused objects in the room to shake again and he forced himself to still them. He watched her leave and snorted to himself at her idea of a friendly conversation. He wondered if she was being honest about the time frame of when she would bring Nate Grey back or if she had lied in an attempt to throw off his search.

The end


End file.
